Gratitude
by KyrstenMarie
Summary: Story starts at end of episode 16. Shinya Kougami wonders what Shougo Makishima means when he says he sparred him. The only way to find out is by saving him back. But now theyre both latent criminals.*warning: this is yaoi. please remember it veers off of anime at episode 16. i would love to hear reviews since this is my first story*
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if you think the start is a little weird, if you didnt see the discription, it starts after episode 16 :3 This is my first fanfic, so be gentle with me please(;**

At the moment, they were both running from the law. Shougo's failed attempt at destroying the Sibyl System had made him a latent criminal, and Shinya disobeying Akane's instructions when they were trying to apprehend Shougo and then rescuing him had revoked his status as an enforcer. Now they were both enemies of the city.

They were running. Shinya couldn't help but wonder about what shougo meant by rescuing him in the past. But, now that they were fugitives, he would have more than enough time to ask.

"Can we stop here?" Shougo asked. Shinya snapped out of his thoughts and looked around. They were a good distance away from the city, but still close enough where they could hear the riots continuing. The forest around them looked real and not as fake as the computer generated shrubs in the city.

"It seems safe..." Shinya uttered. He glanced at Shougo only to see the smirk he hated so much.

"Well, now we have time to talk, at least," Shougo sneered. "I knew you would prove interesting. Why did you save me back there?" he wondered. Shougo had been interested in Kougami Shinya ever since he first saw him back at Oso academy. He knew their fates had been tied in the past and were meant to tangle again.

"Because of what you said, about saving me back then. I want to know what you meant." Shougo smirked. He couldn't help but think to himself that Shinya's stubbornness was cute. He opened his mouth, about to poke fun at Shinya, when they heard yelling close by. They both turned their head in the direction of the noise. "Shit," Shinya said, "They must've sent a team to search for us. We need to find a place to hide, I don't think we'd be able to outrun them." Both men looked around at the foliage. The only possible place to hide was the tree above them. Shinya pointed upward, knowing that his intelligent accomplice would understand what he meant. Both men started briskly climbing to the thickly covered branch in the middle of the tree. They sat beside each other, on guard for whoever was searching for them.

They heard footsteps below them. Shinya instinctively tensed up at the incoming threat. Shougo noticed this and lightly smiled. He put his hand on Shinya's shoulder, as if to relax him. Shinya glared at him before returning his eyes to the people below them.

"Do your sensors pick up anything?" A very familiar voice asked. " I think we're to far away from the city to use our equipment. Maybe we should head back..." Without having to look, Shinya knew this was Akane.

"No. That betraying dog is out here somewhere, i can smell it." Shinya recognized this disdainful voice as well. It was Ginoza, his former partner and boss. Akane tried to defend Kougami, but in the current circumstances her arguments just seemed dumb. "Keep going akane. We're going to find him, then he can pay for all the shit he's done. You should've kept your dog on a shorter leash." Shinya felt terrible about the verbal abusing Akane was getting. It was his fault everything was going this way. He sighed lightly and brushed his hair backward. He looked over at Shougo only to see his gaze was already being returned. Shougo was always so calm, even in this situation he didnt seem flustered in the slightest.

Shougo noticed their eyes meeting and smirked. Shougo enjoyed being with Shinya. For once he found someone that couldn't be controlled like everyone else he'd played with. Kougami was a wild card, he added an element of surprise to the games. Shougo leaned forward to Shinya and was so close only Kougami would be able to hear what he uttered. "I dont think your a dog". Shinya looked at Shougo, the only light being casted by the pale moon. Shinya's face developed a slight shade of pink when he noticed the closeness of them and realised the meaning of the words Shougo had whispered to him.

"... I think its safe to find shelter for the night". Shinya replied. He would have to analyze Shougo's game later, because right now they needed to survive. He climbed down the tree and extended his hand up to Shougo. Shougo gladly accepted it and they quietly continued into the ever-darkening forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all liked the first chapter! Sorry it was short, this is my first story so i'm only figuring things out now :3 I would love to hear reviews as well, due to my newness **

They walked deeper into the moonlit forest. Shinya saw a cave structure up ahead and decided that it was probably the best place to be at the moment. Shougo followed Shinya into the cave until they reached the end. Kougami sighed in relief that the cave wasn't already inhabited by something else.

"So... What are we supposed to sleep in?" Shougo asked. He was brilliant but strength and wilderness surviving were not his forte. Shinya smiled about the fact he had the upper hand in this situation.

"I think it'd be too risky to start a fire if we're being looked for...i guess we'll just have to use body heat and luck until tomorrow. Then we can make a plan". Shinya's face reddened when he realised what he'd said. Sleeping so close to the man he was trying to kill a few hours ago? Even he had to admit, it sounded crazy. Naturally, Shougo was completely fine with this turn of events. He smirked when he realized Shinya's slightest blush. He didn't realize this cold man had a sensitive side, but he loved finding out even more about the ever-surprising Kougami.

Shougo sat on the hard rock floor and smirked. He lifted up his hand to Kougami, inviting him down onto the uncomfortable surface. Kougami sat down without accepting Shougo's hand, which only made him smirk more. "Shall we retire then, shinya-kun?" Shougo teased. Shinya shifted a bit closer. He suggested they sleep near, so it would be stupid if he went against his own plan. Shougo got closer to Shinya and was hardly able to control his enjoyment of the situation. He loved the constant game he found in this man. He got even closer, being drawn in by the warmth of Kougami.

Kougami could feel the pressure of Shougo on his back, but the man was barely there temperature wise. Was he really still so calm at a time like this? Kougami started wondering about how this man could murder someone, and right before he killed them, have his psycho-pass at 0. Was this man really that cool-headed? Shinya started recalling how this situation even began. Before Akane showed up and knocked Shougo out cold, he'd been talking about how he'd saved him in the past. When they were fighting, it was a complete equal match, and Kougami had never felt so equal to anyone before. It seemed like that moment had been fated to happen ever since he started his job as a detective.

Shinya turned over so that he was facing Shougo. "What's your secret?" He demanded.

Shougo laughed. "Pardon?" he asked.

"How are you able to keep your psycho pass so low, even in extremely stressful situations?"

Shougo smirked. "If you asked your leader, its apparently a condition 1 out of every 2 million people have. But of course, you weren't given this information. The Sibyl System everyone trusts is just as corrupt as any human organization ever formed. Theres always secretive, manipulative leaders with a hidden agenda leading masses of unsuspecting people. But you also see in history that theres always a revolution. Someone always wises up and realises the corrupt system, and decides to change things. Just like how Maximilien Robespierre rose up with the french and destroyed the absolute monarchy."

"But," Shinya replied, "Robespierre was crazy, and ended up killing many innocent people during his rule."

"Sometimes sacrifices must be made in order to change things". Shougo smiled. He loved having conversations with someone who understood his history references. Shinya thought about what Shougo was saying. It all weirdly made sense. Maybe the reason his psycho-pass stays so low is because he genuinely believes that what he's doing isn't wrong. Shinya sighed. This was all too much for one night. He needed to rest his mind and recollect over everything in the sanctity of his dreams.

Shougo brought his hand into Shinya's hair. "You look tired...But thanks for saving me today...I guess now we're even". He smirked. He intertwined his fingers in Kougami's short, unkempt hair. Shinya was too tired to fight Makishima's gentle petting. It was kind of relaxing him. After a short while of being pet, he drifted into sleep on the hard rock floor. Shougo smiled at the sight of Kougami sleeping. He was trying to kill this man earlier today, but now he wanted to see how much longer this game could last. Shougo believed this meant he had a second chance at destroying the corrupted Sibyl System. He dropped his arm loosely at Kougami's neck, and drifted into sleep as well.

** I couldnt help myself but put some slight romance in this chapter :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

The sun beamed in through the cave entrance right into Shinya's rich, blue eyes. He awoke to see that Shougo was standing at the entrance of the cave, fearlessly looking into the sun. His golden eyes glinted with the light of the sun, as if challenging it. Shinya yawned and stood up to join Shougo. Kougami had never been a morning person, and didn't know what to do without the cigarettes he so heavily relied on.

"Do you know how catch food?" Shougo questioned.

"I don't think that's necessary, if im not mistaken there's a hidden village just a couple miles away."

Shougo decided not to question Shinya. It would be more interesting just to follow him along and see what happens anyway. He liked playing dumb and pretending he couldn't survive on his own. He could see it made Shinya more prideful, which only made Shougo more excited.

Shinya started walking through the trees and Shougo obediently followed. "How does it feel being the one walking the dog?" Shougo sneered. Shinya tensed up remembering Akane being yelled at by Ginoza. Ginoza had always been an introverted and offensive person even before Shinya had been made an enforcer. And now Akane would have to suffer for his personal problems. Shinya absentmindedly responded, "Its fine when you're my dog".

Shougo was surprised for a moment. Then he smirked again realising how fun it was just being around Kougami. He started walking a little bit closer to him, watching Shinya's body move around the forest in the frosty fall sun. The sun reflected off of his beige-toned skin. His muscles bulged with his strides, but seemed used to being put under strain. Shougo assumed he'd put a lot of effort into working out. Shougo put out his own arms, examening his pale skin glint against the sun, almost looking as if it sparkled. His white shirt shone brighter in contrast to the greenery around him.

"I think its coming up," Shinya stated. Shougo looked up and saw something that looked like a poorly made building in the distance. The rural look was so different from the city, it was strange seeing. But Kougami actually finding shelter was something he was impressed about. They walked to the building. It was made out of mud compacted together into bricks, like the houses in the very, very olden days.

"So are these people in hiding to? The only reason not to use brick would be in order to blend in." Shougo stated. Shinya looked back at Shougo. For looking so weak, he hadnt broken a sweat during the whole walk up.

"Well, i guess we'll just have to see." They both went to the opening of the hut and peered inside. There was a single "bed", made out of sculpted mud with ragged blankets piled atop it. There were small tools neatly laid out on the floor in the corner of the hut. The hut was probably small enough to be a bathroom in the city. Despite the dirty look of the place, it smelled slightly of jasmine. "I wonder who lives here..." Shinya thought aloud.

"At least we have shelter, even if we do have to share a bed". Shougo smirked. Kougami face turned the slightest shade pinker. He turned out the door mumbling about finding food. When Shinya left, Shougo decided to search the hut more. The tools arranged in the corner seemed to be cutlery and hunting tools, suggesting this person had been inside society before. They looked as if they were crudely made as well. _Well,_ Shougo thought to himself, _at least we have some sort of protection. Hehe, tonight should be fun, sharing a bed with Shinya. _ Makishima couldn't help but let out a laugh at his thoughts. After all the deaths he's caused and people he had manipulated, he was now finding a weird enjoyment thinking about sharing a bed with someone else.

Shinya walked through the forest, deep in thought. He could barely concentrate on hunting and gathering with everything going on in his life at the moment. Was the Sibyl System corrupt like what Shougo was saying? The more he thought about it, the more sketchy it had seemed. He'd never once seen any of his bosses, even when he was a detective and not just an enforcer. The only one that seemed to have any mild connection with the bosses was Ginoza.

If the system was really that good, it would have recognized Shougo as a criminal. The system is so corrupted that when that woman got beaten to death by the first man in the helmet, the only thing that tipped police off was a high level of stress in the area. Maybe there was something fishy going on. _I guess i'll just ask Makishima about it when i get back to the hut. _Shinya thought. _That guy is so strange with the way he smirks. I hate that smirk the most. But i'll have to live with it. I picked the path to go off with a latent criminal and now i'll have to suffer those consequences._

Kougami was able to find a bush with non poisonous berries. He took off his shirt and used it as a "bag" to keep the berries in. By the time he got back to the hut, the sun was setting, casting an orangish/red glow over the land. "I found some berries. Since i forgot equipment and we didn't have a fire, i wasn't able to get any fish or meat..." Shinya spoke regretfully. He'd never been in such a rush where he'd completely forgotten to prepare.

Shougo smiled softly back at him, "Im sure it'll be fine for tonight, lets just make sure to do things right next time". Shougo eyed Shinya's shirtless body. He couldn't help but get lost in his own thoughts about how good looking the other man was.

Shinya noticed Shougo staring at his abs and self consciously ruffled his own hair. They met each other's gaze, and shougo immediately gave one of his signature smiles. "Can i have some food?" He sneered at the other man. Shinya handed over his makeshift "bag" of berries. Shougo grabbed one and bit down on it. He hadn't eaten in so long he couldn't help but let out a small moan when the juice started flowing down his throat. When Shinya heard the noise he couldn't help but blush. Shougo noticed the blush and decided to play with Shinya more.

He gently picked up a berry out of the "bag" and gave it to Kougami with a reassuring smile. "Good job picking them out," he reassured. Shinya felt strange, being given food in a dark room with this mysterious man. He still knew nothing about who Shougo was. The only thing he knew for sure was that the other man was brilliant...and handsome. Shinya lightly blushed at his thoughts and continued eating the berries.

Shougo yawned, visibly tired from all the walking they'd done today. "Do you want to sleep now? Looks like we'll be sharing a "bed" again". Shougo weakly smiled. He was too tired to give the full effect of his usually threatening leers. Shinya got up and walked over to the "bed". He pulled the blankets around himself and mumbled that he didn't mind.

Shougo took of his shirt and lay next to Shinya. He got closer without alerting Kougami of his movements and sighed with contempt. When he saw Shinya had finally fallen asleep, he got closer to the man and wrapped his arms around his muscular waist. Shougo hadn't felt the warmth of another person against him in...well...he never had. Shinya was the first person he'd ever been this close to. He sighed loudly and welcomed the sleep that came to him.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, i made it longer than all my others :3 Please review, they give me hope to keep writing more ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**If you havent already figured out, my bold things at the top or bottom of the story are authors notes :) Chapter 4, leggo ;)**

Kougami was in a dark place. He wasn't sure where though. He held out his hands, which were barely visible in the pitch black of wherever he was. They seemed tinier than usually. He was used to his long slender hands. _What's going on...? _ He thought to himself. He looked around himself. There was a fire burning in the distance. He watched as the flames danced upward into clouds of thick smoke. There were faint screams as the fire seemed to engulf more of the wilderness.

"Are you okay?" Shinya jumped at hearing the small voice behind himself. There was a small white-haired, pale skinned boy sitting behind him. When the other boy saw his gaze being met, he smirked. "What's your name?" The child asked.

Shinya tentatively replied, "Its Kougami...Shinya, Kougami" Upon hearing this, the other boys smile got bigger. _What a strange kid._ Kougami thought. Why was he this deep into the forest. Maybe he knows something about the fire. "Uhm...hey...can i ask you a question?"

"Sure." The other boy reassured.

"What's burning in the fire over there..?" The other boys smirk turned into a devilish grin. Kougami didn't know why, but he felt threatened by this kid.

"Its your village. I burned it down." Kougami started blankly at the other boy, his mouth open from the shock and disbelief of what he'd just heard. The other boy calmly stared back, a look of crazy confidence in his wide grin. Shinya raised his hand, wanting to slap the smug look off of this boys face. The other boy didn't do anything in protest. Shinya slammed his hand downward and before he felt the connection of his hand to the others face, his eyes jolted open.

He realized that it had just been a dream. His breath was ragged and his skin felt sticky and cold from sweat. He closed his eyes and breathed to lower his heart rate. _That felt so real...how could it have been just a dream?_ He wondered. Then he felt pressure around his waist loosen up. He then realised Shougo was awake and looking at him with a smug grin, and had been holding onto Shinya while he was sleeping. Shinya's face turned an unnoticeable shade of pink.

"Bad dream?" Shougo asked. Shinya nodded. He hadn't dreamed since he had started being an enforcer, he had forgotten what it was like to dream. Shougo noticed the slight worry in Shinya's face. He reached his hand up and put it in Shinya's hair. Kougami relaxed slightly, and his blush became a bit more noticeable. Shougo took Shinya's lack of stopping him as meaning that Kougami welcomed the gesture. Shougo continued petting and got a bit closer when he heard his own stomach growl. The man was to calm to blush, instead he smiled up at Kougami and asked, "Whats for breakfast?"

Shinya sat up and yawned. He went over to the tools in the corner and grabbed something that looked like a knife. _I guess it will have to do._ He thought. Shinya mumbled about how he'd be back soon and left the hut. _This is strange._ Kougami thought to himself. _Only days ago we were out for eachothers blood, and now we're sharing a bed. I need to make sense of this somehow. What does Makishima mean to me? ...What do i mean to him? Maybe we've gotten so close because now we're all that we've got..._ Shinya started remembering the vague memories of his childhood. The few things he remembered were faint images of his parents smiling down at him, but they both always had a depressed tone in their eyes. Shinya's lack of childhood memories scared him. It made him wonder what could've happend, and why his memories of it were all gone. He shuddered at the deepness of his thoughts and remembered what he was trying to do. He needed to find food. _  
_

He heard running water and decided fishing would probably be the easiest method of finding food on such short notice. And they'd have water to. After 30 minutes he used the "bag" made out of his shirt to carry the fish back to the hut. When he got back Shougo had already started a fire. Shougo looked up at Kougami and smiled. "I knew you'd get fish," he remarked.

"Whatever.." Shinya replied. He welcomed the feel of the fire against the cool autumn wind. Shougo looked over at the other male. He couldn't help but admire the amazing muscle tone Kougami had. He watched as Shinya used the crude knife to cut the fish.

"Is there any boards inside the hut?" Shinya suddenly asked. Shougo got up and went inside to look. Of course he needed something to put the fish on while it cooked. The person that was previously here had small board made out of redwood, which was fireproof and would help with cooking the fish. When Shougo ambled outside he noticed something was different. Kougami wasnt intently working on the food like he was before. He was looking far out into the forest, as if searching for something. Shougo got close enough to Shinya so only he would hear his whispers.

"What happened?" He questioned.

Kougami turned around and noticed how close Shougo was. He could feel the other's breath on his neck and almost shivered. Their faces were inches away at this point. Kougami leaned in and whispered back, "I think their searching again". Shougo listened harder and could now hear it. The subtle sound of feet crunching toward them. Though, he got distracted seeing how pretty Kougami's icy blue-grey eyes glinted in the light.

"You're cute." Makishima whispered back. He smirked seeing Shinya's serious expression fade to surprise and blush for a split second. But then they both heard the sound of footsteps become to close.

"Shit". Kougami muttered Realizing the sudden gravity of the situation he grabbed Shougo by the arm and rushed them both to the inside of the hut. It might've been a shitty place to hide, but to him it was better than being out in the very open. Shougo was only shocked for a second about the sudden rushing, but his jaded personality wasn't fazed by being rushed into the hut and having to be seated only centimeters away from Shinya.

Shinya peered out of the hut and saw figures emerging out of the forestry to where Shougo and himself used to be seated. When he saw who was there his heart practically stopped beating for a second.

**Do you guys like cliffhangers? ;) well , im trying to put romance in little by little , but its hard when this pairing is supposed to be enemys. Well, ill try to get more romance in soon. Please review, i love reading them :) Thanks for reading ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gahh chapter 5 already :O im writing fast these first chapters because i want to show my story has a plot and stuff :3 **

The wind softly blew the autumn colored forest. The breeze that was usually calming now just seemed eerie given the situation. Shinya and Shougo sat centimeters away, Shinya intently peering out of the opening of the hut. Shougo saw Shinyas expression turn from serious to surprise as two figures emerged from the forest. It was Akane and Ginoza.

Shinya's mind was racing, trying to think of a plan. They were cornered inside of the hut, with no place to go but outside and into the hands of the enemies. Shougo, on the other hand, had a plan. It could end up meaning death, but he knew that since his psycho-pass would stay low, a dominator wouldn't be able to destroy him.

Shougo put his hand on Shinya's back. Shinya turned around in surprise and shot him a questionable look. "Just trust me," Shougo whispered. Shinya leaned in to whisper a question back, but before he could say anything he felt Shougo's lips make contact with his own. For once, Kougami couldn't control the shade of his blush. He felt Shougo's soft pink lips dance with his own. This moment of confused bliss lasted only seconds before Shougo stood up. He gave Shinya's shocked expression a gentle smirk before leaving the hut. The game was getting even more fun for Shougo.

"Looking for me?" Makishima leered. Ginoza and Akane simultaneously pointed their dominators at Shougo.

"Not a target for criminal enforcement," the dominator sang. Ginoza's face became visibly more enraged.

"You're under arrest to be questioned about the Oso Academy murderings," Ginoza spat. Shougo was hoping Shinya understood the plan he'd formed.

"...Do you know the whereabouts of Kougami Shinya?" Akane yelled timidly. Shougo knew she was intimidated by him ever since he murdered her friend in cold blood. But she had a chance to save her friend and kill him at the same time. In Shougo's mind, she was given a fair opportunity and failed to grasp it.

Shougo smirked. "I have no clue."

Shinya was witnessing this from the "safety" of the hut. He understood the gist of Shougo's plan. And he knew part of that plan involved Shinya rescuing him. _Why did he kiss me though..._ Shinya blushed thinking about it. He'd never been kissed before. His whole life was committed to being a detective, and then being an enforcer. Romance had never been a concern to him. He'd never known the feeling of someone wanting him before, nor had he ever thought about doing so with another guy. The strange thing was that he actually liked it.

And now he had to watch in the shadows as Ginoza cuffed the man. Akane stood a good distance away from Shougo still. Her eyes showed fear and hate, two things that looked strange on her innocent face. Ginoza looked as serious as ever. But Shinya could tell Ginoza had wished he'd caught Kougami instead. Now that Shougo was cuffed and being escorted back to the city, there was no turning back.

Shinya left the hut and followed them discreetly until the city was in view again. The place looked like a mess. There was still a faint smell of blood in the air. Shinya would need to wait until Akane and Ginoza were away from Shougo, and then rescue him. At this point, the Sibyl system seemed weak, and the usual guards inside the city had become scarce and were bustling crazily around.

Shougo was being handled roughly by Ginoza, who'd obviously been sour ever since Kougami had fled. Ginoza's feelings of betrayal were growing stronger every minute. First Kougami became obsessed over a case and had to become an enforcer, like his father, and now Kougami was a latent criminal. Shougo, on the other hand, was completely calm. His kiss with Shinya had reassured him that he was doing the right thing, and now that he was pulling with Kougami's Tsundere heartstrings, the game would become even more interesting.

Ginoza brought shougo to what looked like an old apartment. "At the time our normal facilities haven't been working. Ever since your accomplice broke into the sibyl system, things haven't been working properly." Ginoza spat. _Did Choe actually pull it off? I wasn't expecting him to be this successful with the operation..._ Shougo thought to himself. He'd placed a lot of trust in Choe, but like with everyone else, he was basically another one of his puppets.

Shougo looked around the room. It was dimly lit and had a slight draft. He noticed a presence that he'd completely forgotten about, Akane. Her eyes still had a strange look in them, as if she was wishing she had enough confidence to kill Shougo. Her small hands seemed to be shaking slightly, loosely holding the dominator.

Shinya was outside the building he'd just seen the trio walk into. He needed to hide somewhere until he saw them leave and then rescue Shougo. After that they could formulate a better plan than just walking off into the woods together. _What's our future going to be like..._ Kougami wondered. Surely, they couldn't just run off together and live happily ever after. Or could they... Kougami hid in an alleyway across the street from the building. He sat, watching and waiting, thinking of Shougo, and what exactly they were to each other. They couldn't continue living together platonically after that kiss...

**This chapter had a bit more romancey (; i know how cute yaoi is :) thank you for reading and if you have time, drop a review, id love to hear your beautiful thoughts(;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Helloo :) chapter 6 already, gahh i write so fast when im into a story :) Things get a little bit crazy kindof unexpectedly.**

"What was your main goal?!" Ginoza screamed for the twentieth time.

"...No..." Shougo uttered and gave a weak smirk up at the other male. Ginoza lifted his foot and kicked shougo in the stomach again.

"Ginoza...Your hue is getting more clouded..." Akane muttered. She'd been watching this event transpire, but her hate for Shougo had prevented her from stopping the beating. Shougo's body lay limp, a trail of blood trickling from his pale pink lips. His jaded personality prevented the pain from showing on his face. He was willing to let Ginoza beat him to death if that was what destiny wanted.

"Akane, don't tell anyone about what's happened here. I was just heavily investigating...let's go take a break. I need to relax a bit". Ginoza's psycho-pass had been increasing for a while. His feelings of betrayal became hate, and after beating Shougo, and seeing all the pain he could cause, he was at his breaking point.

Akane stiffly nodded her head. She couldn't betray Ginoza at this weak moment of his. She knew that deep down he had good intentions, even if he did seem a little crazy at the moment. She walked over to Ginoza and gave him a weak reassuring smile. "Lets go," she whispered. After witnessing the beating of Shougo, she felt weak herself. She didnt know how much of this her psycho-pass could take.

Shougo lay weakly on the floor and watched the others walk out of the door. Akane's arm was draped around Ginoza for support. Even though they never got along that well before, they'd been through too much together. Now they'd become close due to all the traumatic events they'd shared.

Shougo hoped Shinya would be here soon. Shougo had always been prideful and brilliant, but after getting beaten as hard as that, he might as well have been garbage. Shougo weakly reached his hands to his lips. He felt the blood flowing down his chin. _I bet i look a mess, _he thought to himself. He tried to smirk at his thoughts, but instead he ended up coughing blood into his hands. Now he lay on the shabby carpeting of this room, considering the moment as a plot twist in his game of life.

Shinya was close to drowsing off when he saw two figures emerging from the building. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow over Akane with her arm draped around Ginoza. It made sense to Shinya that they'd become close, but why did they look so distressed? They started walking to the inner parts of town that were less chaotic.

**meh abrubt ending and short chapter but i havent updated in forever xD**


End file.
